priparafandomcom-20200223-history
China Rock Coord
China Rock Coord (チャイナロック) was first worn by Shion Todo in Episode 15. This coord is from the brand Baby Monster, and it is a Cool Type coord. This coord is very similar to the China Rock Honey Coord, China Rock Cool Coord and the China Rock Forest Coord, the only difference being in color. User Coord Highlights "Can't beat the impact of the Triple Pandas." Appearance Dress A dress composed of a fuchsia, hot pink, and red gradient top with three black lines on top and multiple yellow string straps held by yellow and red flowers on top of the material, to show the dark gray beneath them. Straps of hot pink and black stripes connect from the dress are hidden beneath a hot pink and fuchsia-themed collar with pale yellow and dark gray accenting. A single silver chain connect from each side of the neck. To the right of the chest is a big panda head, connected to a small panda by very small silver chains, and attached to them are two tiny red crystal pieces. The skirt portion comes in two layers, composed of squares of dark gray, black, lace of fuchsia and purple gradient designs, and black with red strings held through silver holes. Two silver chains go around the waist with a big panda head. Sleeves of fuchsia, hot pink, and red gradience comes with the dress. The cuff of each sleeve is black with indigo designs. Shoes Fuchsia boots with black on the bottom and heel. A row of black straps, connected by silver squares goes up the top. Each cuff is purple and black with gold lining and straps, to give them an Asian design. Accessory A big white and black panda head hair clip. It wears a small orange and golden-yellow chinese cap. Game '''China Rock Coord '''is a Cool Rare Coord from the brand Baby Monster. It first appeared in 2014 2nd Live Collection. Trivia *This coord shares the same hairpiece and shoes with the China Rock Honey Coord, China Rock Cool Coord and the China Rock Forest Coord. Gallery Official Arts Screen Shot 2014-09-28 at 5.42.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-09-28 at 5.42.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-09-28 at 5.42.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-13 at 5.17.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-13 at 5.18.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-29 at 3.56.48 PM.png 2d0d641c0e6cf1092c38699698151113960aa656_s2_n0.png CdaRvq3WoAEXBVC.jpg Anime Screenshots PriPara - 15 110 38.png PriPara - 15 110 37.png PriPara - 15 110 36.png PriPara - 15 110 34.png PriPara - 15 110 33.png PriPara - 15 110 32.png PriPara - 15 110 31.png PriPara - 15 110 30.png PriPara - 15 110 27.png PriPara - 15 110 26.png PriPara - 15 110 25.png PriPara - 15 110 24.png PriPara - 15 110 23.png PriPara - 15 110 20.png PriPara - 15 110 19.png PriPara - 15 110 18.png PriPara - 15 110 17.png PriPara - 15 110 16.png Arcade Game China Rock AG.png Category:Coord Category:Cool Coord Category:Baby Monster Category:Rare Coord Category:2014 2nd Live Collection Category:Anime Coord Category:Shion Coord Category:Anime Category:2015 2nd Live Collection Category:Everyday Pripara! Memorial Live! Category:Unit Coord